


Tipsy Sway

by flying_siphonophore



Series: Hit It 'til It Breaks [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Time Skip, Shower Sex, Smut, hinata is just gorgeous omfg, hinata is tipsy and reader is sober but i don't consider this dubcon or noncon in anyway, mentions of drinking, no beta we die like men, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_siphonophore/pseuds/flying_siphonophore
Summary: “You wanna dance now?” He asks, voice low and breathless against your mouth. He drops you to your feet, and takes advantage of the fact that your shirt wound up bunched at your middle, grabbing one of your ass cheeks, rubbing it appreciatively.“Dance? Now?” You ask, letting him walk you backwards, his half filled glass of water left behind by your kitchen sink.In the shadowy darkness of your hallway, the soft light glints playfully off of Shoyo’s hooded eyes and the two gold hoops in his ear lobe. He grins, squeezing your waist. “Yeah. I lay you out and you grind on my face. Dancing.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/You
Series: Hit It 'til It Breaks [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904287
Comments: 18
Kudos: 149





	Tipsy Sway

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a series of Drunk Text HCs that have since been deleted (though the original author gave me permission before she deactivated her tumblr). But I hope you guys enjoy it all the same, I had a lot of fun writing this uwu Shoyo is so sweet and sexy <3
> 
> edit: i just realized this was NOT the updated version, but it should be fixed now, my bad! it was only a small section that was different, but it's been updated!

_HS 1:08am → I wanna cuddle._

You snort, toothbrush dangling from your mouth as you read over the first of many drunk texts from your boyfriend. Well, sorta boyfriend. The guy you’re seeing. The guy you want to be your boyfriend.

Hinata Shoyo is a bright sun you had the absolute luck of meeting on accident. He’s bubbly and goofy and incredibly in shape, and equally eager to get to know you as you are to know him. You’ve only been dating for about two months, but he’s already cemented himself into your life as a constant, and you’re more than happy to have him there.

Tonight, he’d gone out with his team to celebrate a victory. Normally you would have gone with them, but you had a long week and chose to go home afterwards. So kissing him goodbye at the gymnasium, you’d gone your separate ways, you to have a relaxing night on your couch watching your favorite shows and playing your favorite games, and him to his apartment to change and get ready for a night on the town.

You definitely didn’t expect the barrage of texts that suddenly started coming in about an hour after midnight. 

_HS 1:08am → I wish u were herrere_

_HS 1:09am → wanna dance wih you_

_HS 1:10am → ur a good dancer i like dancing with you_

You feel your heart flutter, twirling around in your bathroom as you finish brushing your teeth. Where you had once been sleepy, you now feel wide awake, flinging yourself onto your bed to text him back.

_HS 1:11am → tsumu is real drunk lol here_

A video that’s too unfocused to really make anything out comes up, loud club music blasting from your phone’s speakers. You quickly turn it down and squint at the screen, laughing as you watch Atsumu and Bokuto take up so much space on the dance floor doing...whatever the fuck it is they’re doing.

_YN 1:12am ← I’d love to go dancing with you, Sho. I had a lot of fun last time._

_YN 1:12am ← It looks like a lot of fun tonight, too!_

_HS 1:12am → can i com over?_

You blanch, thumbs stuttering over your next message. You backspace quickly, Hinata already writing another text.

_HS 1:13am → your place is only like 5 miles away, i could run there_

_HS 1:14am → leaving now_

“What?” You sit up, laughing in disbelief and staring down at your phone. He’s not serious right? You tap his contact info and attempt to call him, but he doesn’t answer. You glance at yourself in the mirror across from your bed, grimacing at your wet hair and old t-shirt combo.

You try to call him again after tidying up your apartment a little bit, and still nothing. You’re left standing in your room, towel over your head and wondering if this is really happening. Not that you don't want him to come over, you just rather he doesn't _run here from downtown while drunk._

Some minutes later, with your hair a little more dry and anticipation in your blood, your phone buzzes. A second later your doorbell rings.

_HS 1:59am → im here!!!!!_

And he is, standing outside your door, breathing a little heavy and leaning against your doorframe.

“Hey!” He’s grinning and flushed in the face. It’s warm outside, and the jeans and nice shirt he wore to the club are now damp with sweat. He smells of alcohol and his natural spicy scent and a lovely hint of some cologne you know he imports from Brazil.

You let him crowd you into the wall by your front door to give you a sweet kiss, swinging it shut after him.

“Hi,” you breathe back against his lips, giggling lightly.

Hinata’s eyes dip lower, down towards your scantily clad body, and his grin turns a little more devious. “Oh... _hey_.”

You laugh, letting one of his warm hands drag up your thigh, pulling the bottom of your shirt up to reveal your panties. He waggles his brows at you, eyes drooped with his intoxication, and yanks playfully on the bottom hem of your shirt.

“This is cute,” he slurs, landing a light slap on your butt as you slink out from between him and the wall, stumbling out of his shoes and socks with his eyes locked on your form.

“Yeah?” You feel a little giddy, strolling into your sparsely lit kitchen with a man like Shoyo trailing after you eagerly. He hums, crowding in close again as you get him a glass of water. He presses up against you, scattering kisses across your bare shoulder while you fill the cup up, and doesn’t break eye contact even when he gulps it down. He grins when you giggle, wiping clumsily at his mouth. “Did you have fun downtown?”

“Yeah!” He finishes off his water and fills it again. “Most of the team came, but it took everyone a little bit of drinking to wanna dance.” He chugs his second glass of water slower this time, and sends you a puppy-eyed look. “You would’ve danced with me, right?”

“Of course,” you croon, stepping closer. You cup his warm cheeks and give him a sweet little peck. A strong arm wraps around your middle, hitching you up off your feet to deepen the kiss, and you gasp, wrapping your arms around his shoulders to hug him close.

“You wanna dance now?” He asks, voice low and breathless against your mouth. He drops you to your feet, and takes advantage of the fact that your shirt wound up bunched at your middle, grabbing one of your ass cheeks, rubbing it appreciatively.

“Dance? Now?” You ask, letting him walk you backwards, his half filled glass of water left behind by your kitchen sink.

In the shadowy darkness of your hallway, the soft light glints playfully off of Shoyo’s hooded eyes and the two gold hoops in his ear lobe. He grins, squeezing your waist. “Yeah. I lay you out and you grind on my face. Dancing.”

He laughs with you this time, the two of you stumbling into your bedroom. Shoyo pauses to strip himself of his clinging, sweaty shirt, dewy tan muscles and a dark trail of hair down into his jeans suddenly on display. His arms flex thick when he pulls you back in for another heated kiss.

You gently push him away, giving him a look. “Sho, you’ve been drinking. We shouldn’t.”

He grimaces down at you, stopping in his actions of pushing you in the direction of your bed, but keeping his hands on your lower back, playing with the hem of your panties. “I’m not drunk, I promise. M’just a little tipsy. My run sobered me up.”

Your heart is racing, and you pat his chest. “Well, you're also very sweaty, so maybe you should take a shower.”

“Only if you join me,” he purrs, pulling your hips up against his with a sultry sway. Your knees wobble, wrapping your arms around his shoulders for another deep kiss.

“I already took one,” you tell him, not very convincing in your effort to dissuade even yourself.

Hinata picks up on your weakness easily, grinning and pulling you towards your bathroom. “Well, maybe you didn’t get as clean as you thought you did. I can help with that. I’m really good at taking showers, babe.” You almost feel drunk yourself from laughing so much, trailing after him and his hold he has on your hands.

You find yourself stripped once more and pulled into the warm shower. Hinata leans against the tiled wall, his cock pressed between you. You don’t do much more than kiss for a while, rubbing up against each other and feeling each other. He grasps and squeezes at you, moaning softly as your hands wander across his strong body, but never too far down. He’s a little more handsy than you are, but you don’t mind, letting him feel you as he pleases, especially when he doesn’t push for anything further.

Eventually Hinata washes himself, though it’s clumsy and quick, the two of you giggling the whole time. He tells you about how Bokuto spilled a whole vodka cranberry drink down the front of Meian’s white button up before he left the bar, and didn’t stick around to see what happened.

“Left a big purple stain--here.” He drags a finger down his chest, and you gulp, watching it slide between his pecs and down to his belly button, reaching the dark trail of trimmed hair around his dick and balls, a similar path the water takes down his toned body. “He looked pretty mad, but I was headed out, so. Who knows what happened!” He promptly dips his whole head under the spray, his hair plastering to his face.

“I still can’t believe you ran here,” you gripe good naturedly, leaning against the wall of the shower as Hinata rinses himself off. He’s all broad shoulders and chest and thighs, and you’re once again taken with the pleasure of knowing he’s all yours.

He suddenly shakes his head like a dog, and you shriek when it splashes you, watching him whip his hair back to reveal a handsome grin, smoothing big hands over his head, his muscular body and all his tan lines and half-hard cock dripping with water.

“It was pretty soothing, actually. I think I should drunk-run more often.” He inches closer as you snort, smiling at your mirth. His hands land on your hips, thumbs stroking over the outward curve. “Anyway, downtown was alright, but it’s not really my scene unless you’re there.” He shrugs, stepping out from under the cooling spray and wrapping his arms around your middle. He feels warmer than before, and you eagerly press against him to absorb his heat. He sounds significantly less drunk than when he got here, but he just looks needy now, pulling your stomach into his, the touch feeling much more intimate without any clothes between you.

His voice lowers, softens, his gaze just as warm as the humid air around you. “Besides, I wanted to see you. Missed you.”

He leans in to kiss you, arm hooked around your waist and the other cradling your head. You can’t help sighing and getting lost in him. His cock throbs against your belly, and when you slowly separate, you glance up at him, hand resting timidly on his stomach.

His big fingers swirl down one of your thighs, his forehead resting on yours. His brown eyes are heavy and full of lust, but clearer than when he first stepped through your door.

“Can I touch you?” Hinata’s breath is warm across your lips, and you nod, hooking your thigh over his bent knee between your legs, opening yourself up.

Calloused fingers glide tentatively over your clit, slowly stroking back and forth over the sensitive nerves and along your folds. You bite your lip and rock against his touch, petting his body mindlessly. This isn’t the first time you’ve been intimate with Hinata, but it's certainly one _of_ the first times. It still feels new and a little anxious, still exploring and learning about each other.

Hinata groans and arches against you, smooshing your cheek with a kiss that leaves goosebumps down your arms. “Touch me, too?” He breathes against you, and you whimper, spitting into your hand under his watchful gaze and smoothing your hand over his wet abs to mold to the warm silk of his cock. He twitches and sighs, finger wiggling between your folds to rub up under the hood of your clit, and you wiggle in turn, tugging at his thick, fat length in your grasp, tilting your head back for another kiss.

“You’re so pretty,” he groans, eyes barely open to look down at you, his lips moving against yours. You rock slowly across his thigh, twisting your hand at the head of his cock, making the redhead shiver and kiss you again, and again, and again.

“Yeah?” You give him a drowsy, doe-eyed look from under your lashes, rubbing your quickly warming cunt against his hand, and his cock throbs in yours, his cheeks flushing pink. He hisses softly and nods, the sound breaking down into a lusty laugh, his hips pushing insistently into your languid grip. For a second you lose your rhythm, but Shoyo is kissing you, big hand cupping your neck and pulling you in close, squeezing you against the wall of the shower with his strong body, his hand unrelenting and soft against your achy clit.

He moans quietly against your mouth, stiffening and pushing as close as he can get. You feel his cock thicken, slow your hand around the head and twist slowly. His chest vibrates against yours with his orgasm, spilling hot and excessive over your palm and wrist, down your stomach where his cock has become pinned. You wrap your free arm around his shoulder, using his cum to work him through it. The way he moans makes sparks seep into your gut and thighs, makes you quiver at the memories of his body doing the same inside you.

“Oh fuck,” he gasps, fingers flicking quick across your clit. You whimper, just opening your eyes enough to catch his. He’s gorgeous, flushed and panting and nipping at your bottom lip, pupils blown wide with his satisfaction as he searches diligently for yours. You feel yourself tremble, hips beginning to circle uncontrollably until you follow after him. Shoyo hunches, wrapping his arm around your middle to hug you close off the warm tiled wall. You hiccup into his neck, rubbing your face into his shoulder while he quakes and he returns the favor of guiding you through your high, his strong arm barely quivering with strain.

His breath is loud in your ear, abdomen slipping against yours thanks to his slick cum caught between your bodies. “God, you're so good at that." He presses long kisses to your neck. His fingers wander up from between your shaky legs, running his hand gently between you along your sensitive belly and washing away his cum from your tingling, squirming body.

You preen breathlessly, pressing yourself up against him, your heart feeling full with his tender touches and smiles you can’t help returning. “Let’s get you in bed and I’ll cook you breakfast tomorrow morning. How does that sound?” You ask, pulling him down for another kiss. You can feel a heady exhaustion creeping into your loosened limbs, now, more than ready to crawl under the covers with Shoyo, curling and melting together into the mattress.

He hums happily, reaching back to fumble with the shower knob. “As long as you dance with me again tomorrow.” He winks and grins wide when your laughter bounces off the tiles of the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are love!!!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ saetyrn9


End file.
